A Night to Remember
by Toxic Shade
Summary: Tai wants to show Sora he loves her, but when he asks Matt, Izzy, and Joe to help him, hilarity insues! *Taiora* I had more fun making this then you would think...^_^ chap 2 up *takari*
1. A Night to Remember

Pyle: This idea has been nagging throughout my powerful mind for awhile now, and I have thought of dozens of outcomes for it to go. But I have finally decided to put it down.

Me: Perhaps you would like to reconsider that little 'My ideas are always new'

Pyle: Well I-

Me: We have photos.

Pyle: Ahem, he is simply an imaginary friend.

Me: WHAT?!

Pyle: Get lost, I can't be seen talking to an idiot like you, everyone will think I'm weird (looks over shoulder)

Me: Uh...Pyle, new flash. Everyone figured out what an idiot you were a long time ago.

Pyle: What kind of imaginary friend are you? I think my imaginary enemies would be nicer.

Me: You don't need any imaginary enemies, you already have enough real ones.

Pyle: (glaring) Would you SHUT_UP!?

Me: Screw you! I'm calling the cops! (Pulls out cell phone, dials sheriff)

Pyle: (socks me in the jaw)

Me: (falls unconscious to the floor)

Sherrif arrives: what happened? (Looking nervously at unconscious form)

Pyle: I woke up this morning and just...hated everything.

Tiumi: Anyway, this fic is about Tai trying to admit his love for Sora. But when he asks Matt, Izzy, and Joe to help, hilarity ensues!

Pyle: Read on and enjoy the fic!

___________

Tai was sitting underneath a tree, his head leaned against the trunk in a resting position. He was thinking hard. One thing he was bad at. Matt, Izzy, and Joe were sitting on the other side of the tree. Actually, they were standing up, but same difference :).

"So you want to make the night as romantic as possible?" Joe asked.

"Yep" replied Tai. "Can you handle that?"

Matt nodded, slapping Izzy and Joe high fives. "No problem. We'll make it the most memorable night in all of Odaiba"

Tai muttered something about not trusting them very much, then stood up. "Please you guys, just this one thing. Don't screw it up. If you get this right, it will make my life better then ever?"

"And what's in it for us?" Matt asked.

Tai stared at him. "Your just doing this out of the goodness of your heart, alright?"

"No problem"

_________

"So...why are we going to your house?" Sora asked him. Tai seemed to be driving incredibly slow, like he was giving time for something. It took him about five seconds to reply he was concentrating so much.

"I'll show you when we get there" Tai replied. "You trust me don't you? We've been going out for over a year by now"

Sora nodded. "Of course I trust you. I just wanted to know where we are going and why you seem to be taking so much time"

"..." Tai was silent. "It's a surprise"

When he arrived, the car skidded to a halt, sliding across the snow and gravel in the driveway. He rushed out and opened the door on Sora's side, trying to be a complete gentlemen. When she got out, he slammed the door, then walked up to the door, opening it in front of her and letting her walk inside first. When he got inside though, he stared in horror at what he saw.

Inside, there was a huge banner with the words 'I love you Soa!" hung from the ceiling. They had not put the R in her name. He was ssoo going to kill Matt when this was over. "I made a dinner for us" said Tai, walking over to a table. Candles were lit in spots all over the room. When he reached the table, he nearly smashed his fist onto it. There was nothing on the table but two bowls filled with...

"Cheerios?" she asked, walking over next to him.

Tai nodded hastily, trying to come up with an explanation for it. "Well...uh... we need our balanced meals"

Sora silently sat down in the chair opposite Tai, gently reaching in a hand and bringing a spoonfull of Cheerio's to her mouth. "Um...thanks" she murmuired. Tai sat down and began to greedily eat the Cheerio's. Matt, Izzy, and Joe were hiding behind a wall and watching the seen. "Cheerio's?!" Matt whispered furiously. "Thats the most romantic food you could come up with?"

"So sue me!" Joe muttered. "I didn't have enough money to order steak and a salad"

Izzy pondered for a moment. "It appears to me that the least we could do is put on some romantic music for them. Tai seems to have a speaker system installed into his ceiling that stretches through the house"

"What CD's do we have?" Joe asked anxiously.

"Limp Bizkit?" Izzy suggested.

"Try it"

Instantly, the speakers in the ceiling blasted with heavy metal music that made the entire house shake. The bowls of Cheerio's shook so much that they fell off the table, spilling all over the floor. Both Tai and Sora covered their ears as the music made the whole living room rumble. The ceiling began to crack apart after a minute or so because of it.

Joe just barely managed to press the button marked 'Power' with his foot, turning off the music. Izzy and Matt had been blasted backwards nearly ten feet from the eruption of sound. They both stood up, there hair pushed backwards from the force and shockwave of it. "Wow, I didn't think music could do that" Izzy stated.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Matt whispered more realistically. "And will someone answer the damn phone?"

"I think that the music is causing our ears to ring over and over" replied Izzy. "Is there anything romantic we can do at all for them?"

"What about a flower or something?"

"Alright, whats the most romantic flower we have?" Joe asked, pulling out a small box to put it in.

Tai looked down in disbelief as a small white box slid across the floor. Matt gave him a thumbs up then hid behind the wall. Tai, fearing what could possibly be in the box, gently picked it and shook it. Hearing no crackling, he decided it couldn't hurt. Certainly something good would happen during this evening. Maybe they hadn't completely ruined the whole evening.

"Well...Sora...prepare yourself" Tai held out the small white box. Sora gently took it from her outstretched hand, wondering what could possibly be in the small white box.

She took the bow off, then slipped the lid away from the box. She reached inside and pulled out the mots dreaded thing Tai could ever imagine. She was holding a mushroom. It was more then Tai could take. He leaped up from his chair then ran over to the three who were hiding around wall. Tai clenched his fist and yelled at them.

"You guys have ruined my whole evening! I wanted this to be romantic! But you turned it into a nightmare! I don't ever want to see you again!" he shouted, walking away from the sad looking trio. Tai slammed the door behind him and walked out to the car, holding his head in his hands.

The three of them glumly came out from behind the wall, looking fearfully at Sora. Matt bravely decided to take the punishment, and stepped forward to her. "Um...Sora?" he asked hesitantly. "Tai wanted us to make the night really nice for you and him. He really loves you...and we wanted to help you"

Matt stopped to see if there was any reaction from her. There wasn't. "But now we realize that Tai should never have asked us for help. And I'm uh...really sorry that we had anything to do with it"

Sora simply looked it him in a pained glance. Then she walked away from the carnage wrecked room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the steps and into the car, sitting next to the despairing Tai.

"Sora!" said Tai, startled. "Sora...I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen, you've got to believe me!" he said desperately, trying to keep his relationship with her together.

Sora simply put a finger to his lips, silencing his excuses. "Don't talk Tai. I'm not sorry it happened at all" then she leaned forward and kissed him. For a moment Tai was too shocked to say anything. He didn't think Sora would ever talk to him again after what had happened tonight.

But he kissed back. Whatever had kept him and Sora together was an extraordinary force. He hoped it would stay that way. Sora was just an angel. His angel.

Inside, the trio looked out and saw them kissing. All three of them, even Izzy, leaped upwards simultaneously throwing their fists up in a victory dance. Mission accomplished.

____________

Pyle: I had so much fun making this!

Me: I laughed my ass off with the part about the music.

Tiumi: *yawns* it's 11:33 pm. We have to go to sleep, so make this quick. (Curls up in Pyle's arms)

Pyle: Da vinci never slept. Said it was a waste of time.

Tiumi: Just go with the flow.

Pyle: (yawns) I'm...not tired.

Tiumi: Go to sleep. (Falls asleep)

Pyle: No...must...write (falls asleep with Tiumi)

Me: I guess I'm the only one left. Kinda boring when I'm the only one writing. I got this fic done it about an hour and a half, so it's a little short, but it was a lot of fun to come up with ideas for it.

Me: I had more fun making this then you would think. (falls asleep)


	2. Another Night to Remember

Pyle: Another night to remember? What kinda lame-ass crap is that?

Tiumi: Don't forget, you're the one who came up with it.

Me: She has a point.

Pyle: Shutup.

Tiumi: Don't forget, you're the one who is always talking in these stupid commentaries.

Me: She has a point.

Pyle: Shutup! I'm trying to write!

Tiumi: I have six inch claws in my hands.

Pyle: ..._

Me: She has a point.

Pyle: Anyways, we have an 02 fic here about TK and how his buddies try to unite him with his one and only true love!

Tiumi: Be prepared to laugh and cry.

Me: She has a point.

_____

"Let me get this straight. You want us to fix up your house so that you can have a romantic time with her?" Ken asked in an uncertain tone.

"Precisely!" said TK.

"And...what should we charge for our services?" questioned Davis in a mischievous tone. You could practically see the $ symbols in his eyes.

"I think we should just do it for free. TK's our friend. We can help him" Cody argued.

TK got down on his hands and knees. "You're my savior, man"

Davis looked up at the sky and crossed his arms, ideas beginning to form in his mind. "This is going to be a night to remember"

_________

"TK, why are you going so slow? That sign back there said 65 miles per hour, and your only going 17" Kari said in a confused tone. "Is there something your waiting for?"

"Um...uh...I guess you could say that, yeah. I'm a little nervous about something, that's all" TK stepped on the gas pedal a bit harder, and they went up to the slow speed of 75 miles per hour. He pulled up to his house after a couple of second at that speed, then got out and made a dive to open the door for Kari. She opened it herself and managed to crack him across the forehead with the glass.

TK howled and moaned for a bit while Kari sat next to him and tried not to giggle. With a shake of his head, he got rid of the pain, then took her hand and led her up the steps. While he was walking, he glanced through the window and noticed that his house seemed to be alight, but there were no lights on. Afraid to find out what was inside, he hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside. "Inside here, my love" he said, kissing her hand.

She slipped off her coat and went over to the closet to put it in. TK walked into the living room to see what was wrong with his house.

The first thing he noticed was the banner. "I Love you Yolei!!" was printed in big letters above the table. Very fortunately, Kari hadn't seen it yet. TK made a dive for it and tore it off the ceiling, crumpled it up, then tossed it into the kitchen. How hard was it to mix up the names of two girls?!

The second thing he noticed was the candles. Lots and lots of candles. They were hung all over the place, glued to the wall and dripping wax to the floor.

"See?! I told you it was, Kari!!" shouted Ken, who was hiding behind the couch and watching the spectacle. "Shutup! You're the one who made the banner" replied Davis, shaking a fist at Ken.

"Guys, can we just sit back and try not to mess anything else up?" Cody suggested, who was on the other end of the couch. "Davis, what did you get them for dinner?

TK sat down across from Kari, staring in horror at their dinner. Nothing but a box of fudge and three bags of LAYS potato chips. What was WRONG with them?! Didn't they understand how much they were ruining the night?

"POTATO CHIPS?! DAVIS, COME ON!" Ken was shouting/scolding him.

"Well, what did you expect?" Davis defended himself. "Steak and lobster? I've got limited funds you know!"

"We need to do at least something romantic for them. Let's try music. Put on some subliminal love tapes or something" Cody suggested.

"Got it" said Davis, reaching up his hand next to the radio. There was two tapes there, one named 'Meditation' and one named 'Metallica'. Quickly, he snagged the closest one and stuck it into the tape player, then turned the volume knob up to 38. He gave Ken a thumbs up, then waited for the soft background music to begin.

His response from the tape player was, quite promptly, being blown away by an explosion of heavy metal music. "So I dub thee unforgiven..." came through it, blowing him right into Ken, who tumbled into Cody. The table of which TK and Kari were eating on simply shattered apart, and a large chunk of the ceiling flew down and crushed the chips and fudge. 

Davis dived forward and jerked the plug out of the wall. The ceiling stopped cracking and the waves of sound stopped pushing them backwards. The walls had shook so much that the candles had fallen down and set the couch on fire! They all began shouting and pointing at it in case anyone had missed it or something. Cody went running into the kitchen and filled a glass of water, then ran back and threw it in the fire's general direction.

Most of the water landed on Kari and the fire kept on going. Davis and Ken were still shouting and pointing while Cody went and filled up another glass. TK had also grabbed a fire extinguisher (beats me where he got it) and sprayed the fire until it went out.

With a sigh, he collapsed onto the couch. It too, promptly collapsed under his weight. TK stood up and glared at his so-called friends. "Why did you guys do this? Why did you ruin this night of all nights? I wanted it to be perfect, but you turned it into a nightmare!" he walked briskly out of the room and sat on his porch with his head in his hands.

All three of them stared glumly at the floor while Kari gave them a sad glance. Ken and Davis looked up at her. "Go" they said simply, gesturing towards TK.

Kari walked outside and sat down next to TK. "Kari, I'm so sorry. I never wanted the night to turn out like this."

She put a finger to his lips. "It's okay, TK. It's okay" she leaned over and kissed him.

Cody, Ken, and Davis stared out the window, one on top of the other. "Yes!" they all shouted at the same time.

________

Pyle: Fingers tired, need sleepy.

Tiumi: zzz, shoo, zzzz, shoo.

Me: ...Candy for me...? Why...sure...back up...the truck...

Pyle: Seems to me I've been up righting this fan fic for a wee bit TOO long. Goodnight everyone! If you ask enough, I might even write an 03 or 04 one also ;).


End file.
